masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kor
'' |birth= |death= |rank= |class= |species='' '' |gender=''Male'' |height= |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation=''Nemean Barony'' }} ''Kor, Mercenary King of Tortuga, is a of great strength and one of the most powerful warlords in the entire galaxy.'' Kor used his warrior talents and cunning to conquer and establish the Nemean Barony, the most powerful faction within the . Biography Early Life Kor was originally born into the Urdnot Clan among the same brood as and , making them all broodbrothers. Even as a hatchling, the clan elders predicted that he would be one of their greatest warriors and observed him often during sparring matches with other young krogan. When Kor came of age and began his Rite of Passage, nearly every warrior of Urdnot made bets on whether or not he would do better than another protege -- Urdnot Wrex. His struggle in the wasteland against the hordes of and was considered an exceptional display of his talents. His fight against the that was summoned subsequently after was also a great spectacle to beheld but unlike his broodbrother, he was unable to fell the beast, only mutilate it before it escaped. Despite the great skills that he showed, Kor was considered a disappointed for his failure to kill the Thresher Maw, something that would fuel his growing rivalry with Wrex. Years later, Kor would become the chief scout of Urdnot, a position that he would detest as one of Urdnot's greatest warriors but he would have no choice as he was given this position by Wrex. He would make Wrex regret this decision after coming into contact with scouts working for -- Wrex's father and one of the few surviving warlords of the war. In exchange for information on Wrex and Urdnot, Kor and a handful of other scouts under his command would be given supplies, ryncol, and on occasion, women. This secret arrangement with Jarrod lasted for years until Jarrod began campaigning for the clans to unite and continue their rebellion against the Council. During their final meet, it was Kor who gave Jarrod the idea of ambushing Wrex at the Hollows. Kor felt that if Wrex was killed during the exchange, it would be easy for him to supersede his broodbrother as chieftain of Urdnot. Kor's plans against Wrex backfired when he managed to escape the ambush. News of Kor and his scouts part in the event quickly made its way back to elders of Urdnot after one of the scouts, under the influence of ryncol, let it slip. That particular krogan was executed under orders from the elders and Kor would surely be next along with every other scout involved in the betrayal. Before they could be found, however, Kor would learn about his coming execution and escape with his loyal scouts aboard supply freighters. The Bloody Years Following his escape from Tuchanka, Kor and his scouts had settled on temporarily during the era of the rule. He and his warriors were greeted by Patriarch with open arms and each given a free private session with an asari exotic dancer, Kor getting one with Aria herself which would ignite a short romance. Kor would later be hired by Patriarch as a freelance agent but would later become a full-time enforcer. Kor would easily take advantage and steal from Patriarch throughout his service before leaving Omega abruptly. Following his departure from Omega, Kor and his men would travel to the to make use of the lessons he learned while working for Patriarch. He began gaining notoriety and acclaim by challenging and killing some of the most powerful mercenary leaders crimelords in the Nemean Abyss before taking control of their organizations. To fund his growing private army of mercenaries, Kor and his men would take jobs fighting in conflicts for which ever side paid the greatest. From the Bekke Campaigns to the Rewuannon Insurgency, Kor managed to increase both his combat experience and his funds exponentially over the next couple of centuries until he established himself as the leader of the most powerful yet unofficial mercenary organization in the Nemean Abyss. With all that power, Kor would gain some allies but he would gain far more enemies who would constantly attempt to either wage war against him. These attempts on his life would cease instantly after he aligned himself with Tortuga's dictator -- Von Kil. Von Kil would offer Kor a position in his government after he successfully completed several important contracts. Von Kil, impressed with his talents, seriously wanted Kor to be the commander of his private army and would do anything to make it happen. Needless to say, Kor took the position with the intentions of eventually superceding him -- something he knew would be far easier to accomplish here than on Tuchanka. For the next few years, he would wage several campaigns in the name of Kil while putting his plans into motion. Tortuga Coup d'etat Terminus Incursion Personality & Traits Gallery File:Bounty_Hunter.png File:Krogan_armor.jpg File:Kor.jpg File:SS231.jpg Category:DeadDATA Category:Krogan Category:Mercenaries Category:Battlemasters